Truth or dare
by sarah chandler
Summary: RHr. What happens when Ron realizes he's in love with Hermione. R&R chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story that's not a songfic, so I hope you enjoy reading it. None of the characters belong to me, they are J.K. Rowling's.

Truth Or Dare

"Hey guys how are you?" Ron asked them that morning at Breakfast.

"I'm good, thanks for asking. I think? Harry said.

"What's with you?" asked Ginny

"Nothing's with me, I'm just in a good mood."

"Why?" she asked

"I didn't know it was a crime to happy"

"It's not, do you want something to eat?" Hermione asked.

"Yes please, I'm starving!"

Harry, Ginny and Hermione all finished breakfast before Ron so they left him talking to Dean and Neville.

"Well, that was interesting" said Ginny as soon as they left the Great Hall.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, come on Hermione even you noticed that Ron was acting different." Ginny said to Hermione.

"Yeah I noticed it but if we point it out he'll change and won't be happy anymore, therefore I didn't say anything. Because I'll take a happy Ron over a grumpy one any day." asked Harry.

"That's true, but Harry and I both know that you would take Ron any day!"

"Shhh…he's coming over here, I don't want know to know how I feel."

"You'll have to tell him eventually,"

"Yeah but that's not today! Hey Ron" Hermione said

"What's not today?" Ron asked.

"Oh ummm, our dark arts test."

"Well that's good,"

"Harry can I talk to you upstairs for a sec?"

"Sure, right now?"

"Please!" replied Ron

"I'll be right back, hun." she said after kissing Ginny.

"OH MY GOSH GINNY, do you think Ron heard what we were talking about?"

"I doubt it, Harry will say something to me about it afterwards and I'll let you know."

"Thanks Gin"

When I finally reached the boy's dorm, it was empty. Which meant that I could tell Harry what I was feeling in privacy

"Listen Harry I've got to tell you something." Ron said while pacing back and forth. "It's true, I can't believe it I don't' know what to do, I mean I can't let her know…"

"STOP! Start from the beginning, what's true?"

"Oh yeah, I like Hermione, no wait I love Hermione. And now I don.."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a sec, you love Hermione? I knew that you liked her an all but you love her?"

"Yeah I know it's crazy and all, but think about it, she's my best friend, and when I'm around her, I'm so happy, I can tell her anything and everything, I mean even when we fight I'm happy! Just to be around her, and when I'm not around her I can't wait until I am around her"

"Wow, Ron that was really deep," Harry said while laughing.

"I knew you would laugh, just forget it, maybe I should talk to Ginny about this considering she's a girl, I go get her, and you distract Hermione,"

They walked down stairs together and immediately Harry went to talk to Hermione.

"Ginny can I talk to you for a sec?" Ron asked her quietly.

"Sure, I guess so"

"Ok, I think I'm in love with Hermione!"

"What?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. I mean when I'm around her, I'm happy and when I'm alone with her I just want to spill my guts to her, but then something happened to my tongue and I just can't. And when I'm not with her I'm anticipating with I will be."

"Awe, Ronald that is so cute! You should tell her that,"

"What! No way, I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because she doesn't feel the same way, that I feel for her."

"How do you know that?"

"Umm…She doesn't show it."

"Think about it have you ever shown her how you feel?"

"Well, no."

"Maybe she's just waiting for you to make the first move."

"maybe, but maybe not"

"Ron look at it this way, did I ever tell Harry how I felt? No but he came around, and eventually he told me how he felt, well actually he kinda showed me, by kissing me. Maybe you could do something like that?"

"We'll see what happened. Thanks Gin."

"Anytime."


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Ginny and Hermione were sitting on the couch in the common room, while Ron and Harry played chess, after Harry got bored of chess they decided to play a group game.

"We could play charades" suggested Ginny.

"No, that's to childish, how about musical chairs!" suggested Ron, after everyone gave him a weird look Harry suggested Truth Or Dare.

"No, I have an even better idea, lets play truth or dare!"

"What's that?" asked Ron and Ginny together.

"I don't know Harry, do you think they could handle it?" Hermione said mocking Rona and Ginny.

"Yeah I dunno, it could get pretty intense."

"Tell me the rules, and you'll see, I'll be able to handle it!" Ginny said anxiously.  
"Ok, fine I'll start, just watch and learn! I'll pick Hermione since you're the only other person who knows how to play. Truth or dare?"

"Hmm…truth I guess."

"Ok, we'll start simple, have you ever read a comic book in your life?"

"Yes, when I was 7,"

Harry, Ginny, and Ron all burst into laughter. Ginny was getting some pretty weird looks because she was rolling back and forth on the floor.

"Guys, it's really not that funny!"

"Yeah it really is, what comic book?" asked Ron.

"Umm.. I believe it was a Sailor Moon comic,"

They laughed even louder at that response than they did to the first one.

"Ok, Ok now it's my turn, I'll pick Ginny. Truth or Dare?" Hermione said once they had calmed down.

"Dare."

"Ok, I'll start out slow like Harry did. I dare you to run up and down the hall screaming 'I LOVE HARRY JAMES POTTER'"

"That's an easy one," Ginny got up and walked through the door, followed by the others, "I LOVE HARRY JAMES POTTER," she said running one way down the hall "I LOVE HARRY JAMES POTTER" she said while running the other way.

Everybody in the hall were certainly surprised, Harry stood behind everyone and turned extremely red and soon became very interested in his feet..

"Ok, so it's my turn right?"

"Yep" replied Hermione.

"Ron, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Why are you so happy at breakfast this morning?"

"Ok, Dare,"

"Nope you picked truth, answer the question,"

"Because I," he swallowed hard, "have realized something that makes me extremely happy, but nervous at the same time, is it such a crime to be happy?"

"In your case yes! And that's not an answer to the question!" screamed Ginny.

"Yeah it is!"

"Harry, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Ok, honestly how do you feel about Ginny?"

I Ginny looked worried but anxious at the same time. They all anticipated the answer.

"That's a no brainer, I love Ginny" Ginny took a deep breath and then attacked him with kisses.

'I wonder would Hermione react the same way Ginny just did if I told her how I actually felt. I know I have to tell her eventually, I just don't know if she's ready for that step.' Ron thought to himself.

When Ginny had finished and finally gotten off of Harry, it was His turn.

"Ron truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Truth eh? Truthfully, how do you feel about Hermione?"

Hermione's heart started pounding, her knees became weak, and her palms were sweaty. 'Why did Harry ask him that, obviously he doesn't feel the same way that I do, why is Ron so nervous, he's probably just surprised at the question' Hermione thought

"Hermione.." he shot Harry an evil look, then flicked his eyes over towards Hermione. "..She's my best friend"

"But do you have any other feelings for her?"

He looked over at Harry and said, "Nope, just friendship!" then looked at the ground in front of him.

In the corner of Ginny's eye she saw Hermione's tear drip down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, "I'm really tired, I think I'm gunna go to bed." she said so fast either of them hardly understood it, she was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Hermione wait!" Ron yelled after her.

"Nice going Ron" said Ginny.

"What It's not my fault, you knew I didn't want to tell her, we all know she doesn't feel the same way." Ron wined.

"Ron, open your eyes, how much more proof do you need?" Ginny asked, then upstairs after Hermione.

When Ginny entered the room she saw Lavender and Pavarti looking at each other worriedly.

"Ginny what happened?"

"Ron," was all she need to say.

"Oh, we'll just leave so you guys can talk." said Lavender softly.

"Thanks," she watched the girls leave, "Hermione? I'm so sorry, are you ok?"

Hermione didn't respond. She just buried her head farther into her pillow.

"Hermione, everything's going to be ok, honest."

"How do you know that Gin?" she said into her pillow.

"Just trust me everything will be fine in the morning."

"Fine," Hermione knew that Ginny was stubborn and wouldn't leave unless she said that everything's fine, even thought she didn't feel it.

"Ok, I'm exhausted, so I'm going to bed, ok?"

"Me too, thanks Gin night," as soon as Ginny had left the room Hermione rolled over and closed her curtains, she didn't even both to get changed into a pajamas, she just rolled over and softly cried herself to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so that was the second chapter…tell me what you think so far, please!

Sarah!


	3. Chapter 3

-1Thank you to those who have reviewed to my story, I thought you might want to know, that I changed the end of the 2nd chapter, instead of Ron running after Hermione, it was suppose to be Ginny, I know, it was just a minor change but I think it fit's the story better. But anyways here the 3rd chapter, enjoy and review!

Sarah!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Maybe Ginny's right, Hermione might have feelings for me, I mean I've never shown her that I love her, maybe she does feel the same way. I mean she did run off when I said all I feel for her is friendship, which was a complete lie,' Ron thought while tossing and turning eventually falling into an uneasy sleep.

"Ron get up, something horrible has happened! RON, RON WAKE UP!" Ginny yelled shaking the unmovable Ron. "Harry, help me please," she begged.

"I don't want to be the one to break the news to him" Harry said tiredly

"Well, someone is going to have to, or else he'll find out on his own, and that wouldn't be good, he needs some warning!"

"Fine, alright, I guess your right! Ron get up!" Harry shouted while taking a seat on top of him.

"OK, OK I'm up, I'm up! What going on, are you guys fighting?"

"No Ron, something major has happened!" explained Ginny.

"Well, can we talk about it at breakfast, I'm starving" suggested Ron.

"No, I think it's better you find…" started Ginny

"Breakfast is fine! we'll talk then, just get ready!" Harry interrupted.

"Ok, thanks mate." replied to the backs of Ginny and Harry.

"Harry what do you think your doing, he's going to find them down there, and knowing Ron will probably do something drastic."

"Well, if your going to break Ron's heart before he's eaten be my guest, but you know how he gets if he's upset, I mean before a quidditch match, he barely eats a thing." Harry responded.

"Yeah well that's true, I guess we'll just have to let him figure it out"

"Ok, all set for breakfast?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I think so" replied Ginny.

"Let's go." said Harry.

When the arrived to the Great Hall, Harry and Ginny took a deep breath and entered behind Ron.

"I take it Hermione's still upset,"

"Why would you say that?" asked Ginny.

"Well, she's not here."

"She's not?" Harry and Ginny said in unison, poking their heads around Ron, and to their surprise Ron was right.

"Maybe I should go and talk to her!" said Ron.

"NO!" yelled Harry and Ginny.

"Whoa, what's going on with you two?"

"Nothing, I'm just worried because you said you were hungry, and now your willing to give up a meal for Hermione, maybe you are right, maybe you are in love with her." said Harry.

"Fine, fine ok I'll eat but could you please not talk so loud!" replied Ron.

Shortly after they had sat down and started to eat Hermione walked up.

"Hey guys." she said.

"Hey Hermione," said Ron into his eggs, "listen about la…." Ron was complete caught off guard by the fact the George's arm was drapping off of Hermione's waist.

"What's wrong Ron?" asked George. "you'll look like you've just seen a muggle."

"Oh, do I? I'm not feeling very well, excuse me." Ron said and marched out of the Great hall, but before leaving glancing back at the group, and saw Hermione looking down at her feet.

"Is, Ron ok? He seemed kind of flustered" said Hermione.

"No, he's fine, I'll just go and talk to him," said Ginny. When she had exited the Great Hall, she found Ron sitting in the stairs with tears in his eyes.

"Ron I'm so sorry." she said sitting down beside her older brother and giving him a hug

"Thanks Gin, I have just one question, is she actually with him? I mean he is my brother do you know how much that hurts?"

Ginny didn't respond.

"I'll take that as a yes they are together.."

"look Ron I really am sorry, but it's you fault, you're the one who said all you felt was friendship, so she probably figured that there wasn't ever going to be a relationship between you two, she moved on."

"So your saying, if I was honest last night, this would have never happened?"

"Yes, Ronald, the game was called truth or dare, not lie and dare, remember?"

"I really screwed things up didn't I?"

"For yourself yeah, you did. But it's not like she can just stop loving you over night, I mean when your in love you can't just stop loving them all when ever you like."

"Yeah, true but….wait, what did you say? She loves me."

"I didn't say that." said Ginny worriedly.

"Yes you did, I can't believe it! Wow, Hermione loves me." he said slowly to himself.

"Yes ok, she loves you but you didn't here it from me understood."

"Yeah, sure, ok whatever." answered Ron while standing and walking up the remainder of the stairs.

"Ginny, how did it go?" asked Harry when he walked into the common room.

"Well let me put it this way, he's happy now."

"What, that doesn't make any sense." said a very confused Harry.

"Well, I accidentally spilled the beans about Hermione loving him." Ginny said to a now shocked Harry.

"Hermione's going to kill you, you know that right?" asked Harry.

"I know, I know. But Ron said he wouldn't say anything to her about it."

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" asked Hermione as she walked over towards them.

"Nothing, nothing at all. So you and George eh?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I'm just surprised is all, I mean what about Ron I thought you loved him?"

"Well I do, it's just last night kind of opened my eyes to see that he could never feel the same way, so I figured I should put myself out there you know?"

"Yeah but his brother?"

"Hey, it's the closest I'm going to get the real Ron."

"Does George know that?"

"No. So I'm trusting you guys aren't going to say anything to him about the whole situation. " pleaded Hermione.

"Fine, but you should really tell Ron and George how you feel." said Harry.

"Thanks, but no thanks," said Hermione before she turned and left then alone again.

"Harry what are we going to do?"

"Nothing, your not doing anything, if Hermione wants to play with not only my heart but with George's as well then let her, she'll soon have to choose what she truly wants."

"What are you talking about Ron?" asked Harry.

"It's nothing just me blabbering on."

"Well if your planning to win Hermione over, again, just be careful, you don't want to push her farther away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there's the 3rd chapter, tell me what you think so far, I'm really enjoy righting this, I figured out how it's going to end, I'm thinking 5 chapters but there could be more.

Sarah!


	4. Chapter 4

-1After lunch that day, they had Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Syltherins. When Hermione arrived to the classroom she hugged George goodbye while Harry and Ginny who were behind her looked at each other in disgusted.

Hermione turned t open the classroom door and saw them, Ginny who had transfiguration said good bye to Harry and Ron and walked into the classroom opposite of the others.

'Is Ginny mad at me? Why didn't she say goodbye to me? I'll have to talk to her later.' Hermione thought to herself.

Neither of the boys really said anything to her during that class, she noticed it right away. She eventually found the courage to approach them about the problem.

"Guys, is everything ok?"

"Umm...I think so why wouldn't it be?" replied Harry.

"Well, your not really saying much, and Ginny wouldn't even look at me when she walked into her classroom, I just get the feeling like I've done something wrong. Have I?"

Harry glanced over towards Ron, who was stretched out into the back of his chair, with a rather angry look on his face. Since neither Harry of Ron had responded to Hermione's question she decided to ask Ron specifically.

"Ron, tell me what I've done please." she begged him.

"You know Hermione, your smart so I figured you had enough common sense to figure out what's going on. Apparently I was wrong." snapped Ron, then he stood up and left the class room.

"Oh, look weasel can't take the fact that Granger's with someone else. And your brother too that's gotta hurt." shouted Malfoy.

"Shut your mouth Malfoy!" Ron yelled at him then glanced down at Hermione, who was in complete shock.

"Harry, what is Malfoy talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Isn't it obvious Hermione? Ron's jealous. He's jealous of you and George-"

"Jealous, why would he be jealous?" Hermione asked Harry with a lot of things now flowing through her brain."

"Hermione think about it, you love him right?"

"Well yes,"

"So what makes you think he's incapable of feeling the same way?"

"Because he doesn't show it, and-"

"Oh, my god, you and him are exactly the same, did you ever show him how you feel, NO you didn't and either did he! And with the whole truth or dare thing, he lied, because he doesn't thinky ou feel the same way he does. But I can tell you he feels a lot more then friendship for you, trust me"

"What? So your telling me that the whole entire time I've been in love with him, he's felt the same way?"

"Yes Hermione, he's not as dense as you may think."

"I have you go talk to him" she said while starting to stand.

"No," shouted Harry while pulling her back down into her seat. "I think you should talk to George first."

"Maybe your right, oh, Harry what am I going to do? I've made such a mess of everything."

"It will all be straightened out in no time."

"Thanks Harry."

'Ring' went the bell dismissing them from class.

"I've got to find George. Bye Harry thanks again!"

Hermione frantically searched for George. In the corner of her eye she spotted red hair.

"George, George" she yelled, when she finally caught up with him she realized it was Fred. He pointed her In the direction of George.

"Thanks Fred."

When she finally located George, she ran after him calling his name countless times.

"Oh, hi Hermione" he said leaning and trying to kiss her on the cheek, but she pulled away.

"Look, George I need to tell you something."

"Ok, spill it!" he said with a smile.

"Not here, do you know if that classroom is empty?"

"That one? Yeah it is."

"Ok good. Follow me!" leading him to the other side of the hall.

"Hermione what's this all about." George said when they entered the classroom.

"Listen, I need to tell you something,"

"It's about Ron isn't it?"

"What? How-"

"Look Hermione, I know he's the one you really want to be with, I know your in love with him. And it's fine really, it's not big deal."

"Look George, you're a really nice guy in all, it's just yeah I am in love with Ron. You'll meet the right girl for you eventually, I mean maybe you already know her and you don't even know it! But you will meet the right girl. It's just that I can't keep telling myself that I'm not in love with Ron, and trying to convince myself that I'm doing the right thing for him and myself. But I'm really sorry George I have to stop lying to myself. If I could take back everything that has happened recently I would."

"Look Hermione, I'm fine, honest. You need to go and find Ron and tell him how you feel."

"Thanks George you really are awesome!" Hermione said and then ran out of the empty classroom.

Hermione ran to the Griffindor or common room, frantically trying to fine Ron. She ran up to his dorm room. No sign of him. She ran down the stairs and saw the door begin to open, her heart leaped.

"Ron?" she whispered.

"Hermione?"

"Oh, Harry it's only you."

"Why, hello to you too."

"Look have you seen Ron, I just finished talking to George, and now I NEED to talk to him."

"No, I'm sorry Hermione, I haven't seen him since D.A.D.A"

"Thanks," she said then darted out the room.

Next she tried the lake, she knew he liked to go there to clear his head. Maybe he could be there. When she arrived there she came around the tree and her heart fell. 'Ron's not here either' she thought. 'Maybe I should try Hagrid's.' When she arrived there she found Hagrid just starting to leave his hut.

"Hagrid! Hagrid!" she yelled.

"Oh, hello there Hermione, what's the matter?"

"I'm trying to find Ron you haven't seen him have you?"

"Ron, hmm… nope he hasn't been here all day. Sorry,"

"That's ok, thanks" she turned and ran up the hill.

'Where else could he be? I've checked all the obvious places, and he doesn't have a class right now. Oh no what if I don't find him' she sank to her knees and looked up, and there he was, up in the astronomy tower. 'Ron, what's he doing up there? He looks like he talking to someone' then the worst happened, Lavender came into the window and hug him. Her heart fell to her feet. Ron up his arm around Lavender. Then looked down to see Hermione looking up at them.

'Is she crying?' he thought to himself, 'no she can't be.'

She looked away and started to run.

"Hermione" Ron whispered.

"No, I'm Lavender, remember?"

"Yeah right. I've got to go!"

"Ron, wait" lavender yelled trying to keep up with him.

When Ron arrived at the common room he yelled the password and entered to find Harry and Ginny sitting in the couch.

"Ron, did you talk to Hermione?" asked Harry.

"No, but he talked to me."

"ugh…" groaned Ginny.

"What's going on?" asked Ron. Taking a seat across from Ginny and Harry, as soon as he sat down Lavender joined him, and locked his hand with hers.

"Hermione…." as he started she entered the room.

She was looking down, but when she heard her name she looked up.

"Hermione." Ron voice cracked, while he let go of Lavenders hand and stood up.

"Ron." Hermione said in between sniffs.

Lavender stood up and grabbed Ron hand. Hermione instantly glanced down at their hands and ran towards the stairs.

"Hermione, no, wait! Please! Lavender let go."

"No!" she argued.

"let go now!"

"N-"

"LAVENDER LET GO OF RON'S HAND THIS INSTANT!" screamed Ginny.

"Thanks Gin" said Ron while running toward Hermione. "Hermione, please wait" he said as she ran into him. She took a step back and looked him in the eyes.

"Ron please move." she demanded

"Come here!" he pulled her towards him. And she buried he head into his chest, she felt his arm wrap around her as he gently rubbed her back.. "That's it, it's ok"

Harry and Ginny took this as their cue to leave. Lavender how ever didn't get the clue.

"Ron," Lavender whispered.

"What do you want now Lavender?"

"I love you."

"Excuse me?" he said, not letting Hermione go.

" I love you"

"Oh," said Ron.

"Don't you feel the same way?"

"Well, you see Lavender, I'm kind of in love with this other amazing girl."

"Who?" screamed Lavender.

"She goes by the name of," Hermione's heart was beginning to race, "Hermione Granger."

Hermione lifted her head up off Ron's now tear streaked shirt and looked him in the eyes.

"Sorry Lavender" he said. And she stomped away.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Mean what?"

"That you love me?"

"Oh, no I just said that to get Lavender off my back."

"Oh, ok." she said while looking away.

"Hermione, I'm kidding of course I love you."

"Are you sure, I mean if you honestly want to be with Lavender, I can go---" she was cut off by Ron's lips colliding, with hers.

"I'm sure Hermione." Ron said while wrapping his arms back around her, and looking down into her eyes.

"I love you too." she said before resting her head in his chest.

All Ron could do was smile, having her say she loved him was the happiest moment of him life .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there you have it. Was it what you were expecting? Please review, I love to get them!

Sarah!


End file.
